Anime Con with the Fruits
by Adumai Haruni
Summary: Have you ever thought that the whole Kyo hating Yuki thing was only an act? Or that Kagura actually didn't like Kyo? Now you get to see how the fruits REALLY are when they are not on the fruits basket anime! Yaoi and maybe Yuri warning. Comments welcomed.


Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. I don't own anime boston or the hynes convention center either.

There is yaoi themed stuff, and maybe yuri later on. I have no intention of hurting anyone, so please read responsibily.

I hope you guys all enjoy the story. (-)

**Anime Con with the Fruits**

Kyo slams the door shut. "Why the heck do you think it was my fault?! You had just as much to do with this as I do!"

Yuki glares at Kyo. "If you hadn't broken that door again, then there would be no problem! Stupid cat!"

"Arrrgg…why you…"

Tohru looks back and fourth between Kyo and Yuki, not sure what to do. "u-u-mmm, m-m-maybe it was all a m-m-mistake?"

However, the two of them remain in battle stance, rage shooting from their eyes.

"And…scene!" The director claps, "That was wonderful! The pure hatred between you two was so believable! No one would ever suspect that you two even had one nice thought to each other, and never ever suspect you two are lovers!"

"Thanks man," Kyo replies happily. His face then softens, eyes directing towards Yuki. He opens his arms for an embrace. Yuki walks over to hug Kyo around his neck, and Kyo wraps his arms around Yuki.

Tohru has a glowing "Fan girl of Yaoi" look on her face.

"You may all take a vacation for a few days. We need to talk to the TV station about broadcasts and edit the scenes. Here are your paychecks." He hands them all envelopes and also some large boxes.

"What's this?" Uo asks.

"These are little presents from us. Inside these boxes are…cosplay costumes! And also an ID badge to the Anime Boston Con! …Although…could we ask you guys to go open them in the fitting rooms? We need to clean up the set…" He eyes Kyo who is about to put on his outfit and has already taken his shirt off. He blushes.

Everyone went to the fitting rooms. In the guys fitting room, there was a Naruto (Kyo) and Sasuke (Yuki). Kyo was helping Yuki put on his wig when he suddenly heard Tohru scream. Apparently Aya was running around with a sailor suit on. In fact, Shigure and Hatori also got sailor suits.

"I' am not wearing this thing," Hatori said, putting serum into his hair and them combing it.

"Aww…please Ha-san? For me?" Shigure made a pleading face.

"……." Hatori turned his head and looked into Shigure's puppy dog eyes.

"No." He went back to the mirror, styling his hair.

Momiji ran out of the fitting rooms. "Look! Isn't this a cute bunny?" Momiji twirled around in his Honey-kun costume.

Suddenly, a giant purple panda came and did a gangster-like combined with a vogue-like walk down the hallway. He passed all the people who were staring at him, paused, and walked backwards to them.

"Yo."

Oh. It's Haru.

"Waaahhhh! Haru, you're so fluffy!" Momiji rubbed himself against Haru's panda leg.

Kagura came around the corner. "Hey guys, it's getting kinda late and-- WHOA. And I thought Uo's costume was crazy!"

Everyone stared at Haru.

"I mean, that ribbon so doesn't match the color of your skin, Shigure-san!"

That night, Yuki and Kyo lay in bed.

"Yuki, what's a con like?" Kyo asked quietly, while snuggling up closer to Yuki.

"Well, there are a lot of people...and a lot of things to do…"

There was a silence.

"Kyo, are you nervous?"

"…Yeah. I mean, what if people don't accept us? What if they hate us?"

"Hey, then that's their problem. We're going to the con to have fun together, and a few rude comments aren't going to bring us down. And no matter what happens, I'll still love you.

Kyo blushes. "Me too…" He strokes Yuki's face with the backside of his hand, but stops halfway. He has fallen asleep.

Yuki smiles, entwines his hand in Kyo's, and sleeps too.

The next day, they arrive at the Hynes Convention Center, where Anime Boston is being held. Hanajima is wearing an elaborate Yuko (from xxxholic) costume. Next to her are an Onigiri (Tohru) and a packet of soy sauce.

"I can't believe I agreed to wear this thing…" Uo mumbles, examining her costume and wondering if she poked a hole, real soy sauce would come out.

A Sakura (Kagura) and a gorgeous Beladandy came over to where everyone was waiting.

"Is that…Ritsu?" Kyo asked.

"I'm… sorry…" Ritsu apologized.

"H-Hey! Don't start acting like your anime character! If Kagura was like her anime character, then I'd have gone crazy long ago!"

"R-Right. In that case then. I'm not sorry!"

So Tohru, Hana, and Uo went to a plushie making workshop. The two sailor dragged Hatori to go to the Anime Dating Game.

Haru, Momiji and Ritsu were trying to get to the game room for a DDR contest, but kept on having to stop because of the people who asked for their pictures.

In fact, every one of the Furuba members was constantly stopped for pictures.

Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura were just wandering around when someone asked for a shot of Naruto (Kyo) kissing Sakura (Kagura). People nearby obviously heard and began chanting "Do it, Do it…"

"Um…I…can't…really…" Kagura stammered.

Kyo just looked uneasy.

"Oh, there's the dealer's room! There is something I forgot in there! I gotta go, bye!" Kagura zoomed away.

Yuki and Kyo were surrounded by an angry mob.

"Um…sorry…?"

Suddenly, Yuki slid his hand behind Kyo's neck and drew him into a kiss. Kyo reacted and kissed back, deeper and deeper. Cameras were crazily flashing and fan girls (and some fan boys) were squealing like mad. They kissed for a full minute. When they finally stopped, there was a huge crowd around them.

"Thanks," Kyo whispered.

The crowd begins closing in on them, all asking a billion questions at once.

Suddenly, a giant purple panda comes by and whisks Yuki and Kyo away. When they finally lose sight of the fans, they stop and Haru takes off his costume. "You have no idea how hot that was," he says.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to take Hatori's sailor suit?" Yuki asks.

"Not talking about the costume. Taking about you guys! You're going to have mobs following you if you don't do something. A lot of people like the feminine-looking-guy thing."

"But aren't there also people who hate the NaruSasu paring?" Kyo asks.

"Yeah, but even that person who asked for a SasuSaku pic was drooling over you guys."

"Wait, how did you know about-- Haru, were you following us?"

"Yup. I was going for a sneaky ninja thing. Don't you think I looked kinda like Po from Kung Fu panda?"

Aya suddenly pops up and says, "Yup, as much as Yuki looks like a guy." ()


End file.
